Glovey and Smurfette: The Reunion
"Glovey and Smurfette: The Reunion" is a mini-story that takes place in the Smurf Me Up series. The Story Glovey opened his eyes and took a large gasp as he breathed heavily. Glovey: Whu..What happened...? Where am I? Everything looked empty and white. He stood up and noticed he had wings and looked up to see a halo as well. He began to flap his wings. Glovey: But how did I get here? Could I have truly lost track of time and just... Died?! Glovey began to walk around until he heard a loud voice call his name. He turned around and saw only a bright light. It was so bright that he held his hand up to cover his face. The voice called his name again. Glovey: I am here. Who are you? The voice responded, "Why do you ask me, "who I am?"" Glovey: ...Oh. I'm sorry. "Go and find the pearly gates, and wait. There will be a man waiting to let you in." Glovey nods as he turns around and walks through clouds as his wings flap fast, and then slow at times. He appears to be going in circles. He finally notices the pattern of his wings. He walks in certain directions, making his wings flap rapidly until he reaches a large set of gates with large walls on the sides. He gets in a line with other beings who also have wings and halos. In front of the line appears a large podium with an old man flipping pages through a book. Finally, Glovey Smurf is next as he approaches the podium. Saint Peter: Next. My, aren't you a young one. Glovey: Well, not exactly. I just got the look. It's a pretty long story, so... Saint Peter: Well, that's not going to be a problem. Time is eternal here. But first, we need to see if I can let you in. Tell me your name, child. Glovey: I've gone through many names, many titles. I was mainly known as Glovey Smurf. I am a Smurf. Saint Peter: A Smurf. It's been a while since we had a Smurf come in. Why, the last one was actually a girl. Now that I mention it, your name does sound familiar. I do recall her mentioning your name. Glovey appears more eager as his eyes open wide. He gets down on his knees. Glovey: I beg you to let me enter. She's here. At least let me gaze upon my beloved. Saint Peter: Now, hold on young man. Let's see if you are suitable to pass. Of course, if you do not qualify, I'm afraid your next destination is with the opposer. Saint Peter began reading and flipping pages. Glovey gulped as he looked at the flipping pages. Glovey: Can't find my name in the book? Saint Peter: Oh, you're here alright. These are all your pages. You have quite the record. Glovey: I'm sorry... I confess. I wasn't perfect. But I felt at times I had no choices. I mean... We all have the choice to choose a choice, and choosing these choices made me choose, I mean... Glovey sighs and appears dissapointed. Saint Peter: Hmm... A lot of trouble. But, it does say here, you did it all to save the ones you loved. And, I can see you repent your flaws. Glovey: It was never for honor, for pride, or anything like that. I never saw myself as a hero. Saint Peter: Oh, go on in. You'll be safe in here forever. Glovey: You mean it?! Saint Peter: Welcome to Paradise. Your faith has saved you. Saint Peter then pulled out a large key and opened the large gates. Glovey excitedly runs through, but then stops. Glovey: Wait. Where do I go? But the gates close. Glovey: Too late. Glovey continues onward until he sees a golden village with more Smurfs. All the mushroom houses looked identical, except for one. He recognized the pink mushroom house, which resembled Smurfette's old house. He got excited as he giggled and began running towards it. He slowly turns the door knob and opens the door. He walks inside and sees an exact replica of the house, from the furniture, to the picture frames. He walked up stairs, and there he saw her, sleeping ever so peacefully. He approached her and ran caressed her face. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. Smurfette: ... It's you. Is this a dream? Glovey: I don't know. If it is, I hope I don't wake up. I gotta admit it was trippy at first, but it just got better. Smurfette realized it wasn't a dream and became surprised. She rose up and gave Glovey a big hug. Smurfette: Oh my Glovey! I really missed you! Glovey chuckled as he hugged her back and lifted her. Glovey: I missed you too. Sorry I took so long. Even I lost track of time. I don't even know how, or when I departed. Last I recall is taking a nap next to the Longlife stone. What's important is that we're together again. Smurfette: I know you suffered a lot, Glovey... because of my departure. I heard you tried to take your life... Glovey: I was desperate. I almost gave in to the temptation. But... then I realized doing so... wouldn't even bring me to this place. Smurfette: And our baby? How is Angelo? Glovey: Angelo made us proud. He got married, and had a child of his own. He fights evil, and protects the innocent. Smurfette: He took after his father, I see. Glovey: He learned from his mother. Smurfette: We both molded him, and we succeeded in making something good from him. Glovey: And if we wait patiently, we can see him too someday. For now, I'm going to enjoy being with my beloved. Glovey spins Smurfette around the air as she laughs. He then catches her and gently puts her down. Glovey: Well, we have all the time in... well we have eternal time. What do you want to do? Smurfette: Maybe you can tell me what I missed. Glovey: Sure. Saint Peter did say long stories aren't a problem here. We could also work on your garden. It's something I never stopped when you departed. Smurfette: Well, most of my roses are white here. Glovey: No. I found the blue rose. Smurfette: Where? Glovey then kisses Smurfette as they both close their eyes. Smurfette giggles Smurfette: Glovey Smurf, you still say the cheesiest things. The two then stare at the distance. They see a large golden palace. Glovey: A castle. Is that? He lives right there. Smurfette: Yes. I could give you a tour so you can meet him. Glovey: Meeting my maker... Let's go. The two hold hands as they flap their wings and fly towards the house of God. Trivia *This story is inspired by the non-canon mini-story [http://smurfsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:A_Heroic_Smurf/Hero_and_Wonder:_The_Reunion "Hero and Wonder: The Reunion"], created by A Heroic Smurf. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Mini-stories Category:Stories about the afterlife